Domari
Physical Description: '''High-Elves are tall, and have fair, bordering golden, skin. Their hair is often black or blonde, and their features are sharp. They lack the long ears of other Alvor races, but they are still distinctly pointed. Of all the Elves, the Domari are by far the tallest. Eye color is often exotic, coming in golds, and purples. '''Society: '''Although few in number, High elf societies are always highly developed and deeply xenophobic. The civilizations are founded on magic principles and magic is a part of every day life. Their societies revolve around innovation and progression of the arts, both magical and mundane. They take great pride in anything elven. They consider themselves to be the race that is most closely related to the ancient Seraphim. Their golden skin and atunement with magic is proof of that. The societies are often recluse, so that their secrets are kept safe, and so that none can tamper with their ways. They are known however, to have free trade with other races, and plenty of Domari leave their societies for other countries. '''Adventurers: '''High elves make excellent lore masters and magic wielders for their parties. They are often wizards and sorcerers, but it is not uncommon to see a cleric among their ranks. Their frailness also does not make them any less likely to fight in hand to hand combat- their natural agilessness makes them excellent duelists and rogues. '''Eternal Grudge: Like most other elves, High elves share an instinctual hatred for Dwarves. The Imperians describe this relationship as that as the snake and the mongoose. Standard Racial Traits: * Ability Score Racial Traits: '''+2 dex, +2 int, -2 con * '''Size '''Medium * '''Base Speed '''30 * '''Languages '''Common, Elven * '''Immune Sleep and +2 against enchantment effects * Low Light Vision * Eternal Grudge: '''+1 on attack and damage rolls against Dwarves * '''Magic Heritage: Begin play with a single Cantrip * Magic Blood: '''Gain an additional Spell point per level. Traits: * '''Overwhelming Magic: Some High-Elves obsess over the fundamentals of magic, training for decades to add layers of potent spellwork before they ever begin practicing true spells. This builds a foundation that makes their magic increasingly difficult to resist. These High-Elves gain Spell Focus as a bonus feat. Alternate Traits: * Loremasters: Some High-Elves are steeped in lore older than most civilizations. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Knowledge (history), Knowledge (local), and Spellcraft checks. * Envoy: High-Elves often have trouble relating to neighbors of other races, especially those with much shorter lifespans. As a result, some are trained in minor magics that are particularly useful when dealing with non-High-Elves. High-Elves with this racial trait and an Intelligence score of 11 or higher gain the following spell-like abilities once per day: comprehend languages, detect magic, detect poison, and read magic. The caster level for these effects is equal to the elf’s level. This racial trait replaces elven magic. * Keeper of Secrets: Some High-Elves seek to protect younger races from dangerous lore. The save DCs of enchantment spells they cast against humanoids increase by 1 and they receive a +2 racial bonus on Bluff and Linguistics checks to omit or cover up facts. * Perfect: The eerie beauty of some High-Elves cannot be denied. High-Elves with this racial trait receive a +1 racial bonus on Bluff and Diplomacy checks against humanoids and a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against transmutation spells and spell-like effects. * Arcane Focus: Some elven families have such long traditions of producing wizards (and other arcane spellcasters) that they raise their children with the assumption each is destined to be a powerful magic-user, with little need for mundane concerns such as skill with weapons. High-Elves with this racial trait gain a +2 racial bonus on concentration checks made to cast arcane spells defensively, and a +2 to caster level when determining the duration of a spell. * Blightborn: High-Elves from cursed lands and domains of evil develop resistance to foul influences. They gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against necromancy spells and spell-likeabilities and spells and spell-like abilities with the curse descriptor, as well as on saving throws to remove temporary negative levels * Moon eyed: Sometimes high-High-Elves are born with large purple irises that are inlayed with dots of golds and silvers. These High-Elves are born with some precognitive abilities and can cast guidance as a spell like ability, and augury and arcane accuracy once per day. These spells are cast at the characters level, using their intelligence score. Racial Power: Well-tap: Once per day for a number of rounds equal to the characters level, a High Elf can regenerate a single spell point. Non-Spell Point System: Mind-Tap: Once per day a high elf may recall a spell that they had already cast today, and cast it again as if it were prepared. Height age and Weight = 1 Middle Age 100 years = = 2 old 300 Years = = 3 Venerable 500 years = = 4 Maximum age 500+4d100 years = No High-elf is known to have died of old age, and are considered immortal.